


raindrops and roses (you are all of my favorite things)

by izukillme



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and hes a big dork, ig? it doesnt really mention anything, shun rlly rlly loves his girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: He puts his hands on her waist, drawing her towards him, and bends down a little. This close up, he can feel her warm breath on his cheeks, misting the suddenly-cold air. Her eyes are like small pieces of earth, fresh and clean after the rain—a testament to howgroundedshe always is. (That was good!)The sky crashes and groans above them, opening up just as he leans in to seal the gap between their mouths.
Relationships: Aida Riko/Izuki Shun
Kudos: 2





	raindrops and roses (you are all of my favorite things)

**Author's Note:**

> written for a sweet anon on my [writing blog](https://cereatess.tumblr.com/)!

She skips cheerfully over the sidewalk, her white dress billowing out behind her like a cloud. He follows at a more sedate pace, smiling softly at the look of concentration on her face as she carefully avoids the cracks—“they bring bad luck, you know,”—when the sky darkens. 

Riko stops abruptly and whirls to face Shun, biting her lower lip as she glances up at the heavens and back at him. A small pout forms on her face as she huffs, “Damn, it’s clouding over.”

Shun hums softly, adopting a mock-frown and shaking his head. 

“Way to _rain_ on our parade, life,” he says, unable to stop his mouth from twitching up into a grin. “That was good!"

 _“Shun,”_ Riko groans, smacking her head. “God, you’re an idiot.”

“I’m your idiot,” Shun agrees, his smile widening. Riko rolls her eyes, but doesn’t deign him with a response, pressing her lips together to stop the little laugh he knows she’s holding back. Instead, she steps closer, tilting her face up and standing on the tips of her toes. It’s obvious what she wants, and he is more than happy to give it to her.

He puts his hands on her waist, drawing her towards him, and bends down a little. This close up, he can feel her warm breath on his cheeks, misting the suddenly-cold air. Her eyes are like small pieces of earth, fresh and clean after the rain—a testament to how _grounded_ she always is. (That was good!) 

The sky crashes and groans above them, opening up just as he leans in to seal the gap between their mouths. 

The first drops plop onto his head and shoulders like icy rocks. They send threads of chill down his arms and manage to worm their way into the minuscule space between his lips and hers. But he couldn’t care less, because she’s kissing back and it warms him up like nothing else, numbing him to everything but this woman in his arms—this woman who has chosen to love _him,_ of all the people.

Water slides down their faces in streams and plasters their clothes to their back, but it only serves to pull them closer together, kissing like they’ve never done it before. They’re in a world of their own, lost to everything but each other. Her hands grasp his upper arms like he’s the only person in existence, and he clings to her waist in a similar fashion. 

At last, they pull apart, both soaking wet and utterly red in the face. Shun’s blush is more prominent than Riko’s, given that he’s not as publicly affectionate as her, but he’s still got his hands around her waist and he doesn’t think he could let go if he tried.

Wet drops cling to her eyelashes as she blinks widely, and they catch the light like little diamonds. Gleaming and twinkling, they form small constellations across the sweep of her cheekbones. Shun thinks dizzily that he would like to be an astronomer so he can chart each one of them.

Then the absurd reality of the situation hits him. They’re standing in the middle of the pavement, in the pouring rain, and staring into each other’s eyes as if this is a scene from some TV drama. For God’s sake, he just _waxed poetry_ about her in his mind.

He holds Riko’s gaze for one more moment—her eyes are shining suspiciously, and her lips twitch at the edges as if she’s trying very hard not to laugh. 

That’s what tips both of them over the edge. Shun starts shaking with giggles, the laughter bubbling out of his throat involuntarily; Riko trembles, her cheeks flushing, and the snorts she lets out seem a little too loud for her tiny frame.

“Oh, God,” she wheezes finally, catching his breath. “This is so ridiculous.”

“We—we have to find—somewhere dry,” Shun gasps. “Before we get too wet. This rain is such a damper… that was good!”

“We’re already drenched, you idiot,” Riko complains. But she loops her arm in his anyway, and they run over the cobblestones together, their steps firm and assured despite the slippery ground. 

_(As long as he’s got her, he’ll always be confident in his path.)_

**Author's Note:**

> comments make this blob very happy!! also pls feel free to send more knb rqs at my [writing tumblr](https://cereatess.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
